


realization

by tenkanohana



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkanohana/pseuds/tenkanohana
Summary: "Who is the most important person to you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks soldiergame for helping to beta

“Someone… important to me?” Arthur slightly cocked his head, contemplating about the question Lancelot had asked Team Chikadee earlier.

* * *

 “My vassals of course.”

 

“The people of Feendrache.”

 

“Lan-chan and the people of Feendrache!”

* * *

 

“The people of Feendrache….” Arthur murmured under his breath. He had gone around the place, asking his seniors for answers, to which most of them had replied with “the people of Feendrache”. Arthur had to admit, he himself was not familiar with Feendrache. He could not possibly lie to Lancelot and claim to wield his blade for people he did not know. Therefore, when he told Lancelot this, the knight simply told him to think of the most important person to him.

 

Maybe the Sister who had cared for him when he was still in the orphanage? The children in the orphanage?  Oh, would Squad Leader Vane count? He was the very image of a dependable adult Arthur had always imagined.

 

“Agghh…!” Arthur tugged at his hair, feeling slightly frustrated that he could not come up with an answer. True, they were all important to him, but who was the most important?

 

“Oh I know, I should ask Mordred!”

 

Just like that, he happily skipped to their quarters.

* * *

 

“Not telling you.” Mordred, who was lying down on his bed, slammed his book shut, closing his eyes in a futile attempt to chase Arthur away.

 

“What—! Tell me, stingy!” Arthur, who was not the least deterred by his friend’s actions, jumped onto the bed, and consequently, landed on top on Mordred.

 

“Wha-!”

 

“C’mon tell me already! Is it the Sister? Or maybe…” Arthur listed out names of the people who lived in the orphanage, all while lying flat on top of Mordred.

  
‘Hm, was Mordred’s hair always this long?’ he mused, making himself comfortable in their rather awkward position— his torso draped over the other’s legs, as he found himself swatted at by his increasingly flustered companion.

 

“Hey Mordr— your face is kinda red... do you have a fever!? Should I call Squad Leader Vane!?”

 

“I’m fine! More importantly, get off me already, you’re heavy!”

 

Seeing that Mordred was slightly irritated, Arthur quickly got up. Now he stood awkwardly by Mordred’s bed, unable to break the silence that stretched between them.

 

“Uhm… Sorry, I’ll go now then… sorry for disturbing you.”

 

“You.”

“Huh?”

 

“I told Captain Lancelot that you were the most important person to me!”

 

Dumbfounded, Arthur simply made a sort of acknowledging noise before Mordred slammed the door shut out of embarrassment. Arthur could still recall that Mordred’s face was as red as the ripe apples Vyrn had always offered him while he was travelling with the crew.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks soldiergame for beta-ing for me again

A few days after the incident, Arthur had proudly proclaimed to Lancelot that Mordred was his most important person as well, causing Mordred’s ears to stand stiff and his face to flush. He also vaguely remembers Henry snickering at his answer.    
  


* * *

  
“Ue..hh... Ten more minutes...”   
  
Mordred led the half-awake Arthur through the halls, holding his hand tightly as he pulled him towards the mess hall for breakfast.    
  
When the other recruits first witnessed this scene, they were visibly worried/concerned for Arthur, but they had gotten used to it over time and simply took the pair’s antics as an everyday occurrence.    
  
  
“You know I can’t keep doing this for you Arthur.” Mordred frowned as he sat across Arthur, fishing the mint leaves out of his pocket to rub it on Arthur, as he would  _ usually _ do so.   
  
‘His mouth is a bit stained, did he sneak some snacks back last night?’ Mordred thought to himself as he absentmindedly rubbed the mint leaves all over Arthur’s face. ‘He needs a haircut soon too...”   
  
“Ouch! Mo— thats my n—ghh!”    
  
By the time Mordred had realized it, he had shoved the mint leaves up Arthur’s nose, leaving his childhood friend slightly teary-eyed.    
  
“Oh, sorry ‘bout that.” Mordred retracted his hand, leaving Arthur to pull the mint leaves out. He could hear Arthur murmur “Gross..” as he pulled the leaves out.   
  
‘How long more can I stay beside Arthur... Who’s gonna take care of this blockhead in the future... I hope... he.. finds a nice, caring... wife...”   
  
“Ah~~ I’m glad you’re always helping me though Mordred!” Mordred looked up at his childhood friend, his usual goofy smile plastered on his face.    
  
“You know I won’t always be by your side right?”   
  
“Huh? Why not?”   
  
“...Y’know, when you grow up and stuff... won’t you get married? I don’t... want to be a third wheel...”   
  
“Then I won’t get married! You’re my most important person after all! Why would I pick a girl over you—- your face is all red, were you sick after all!?”   
  
“Ugh, you idiot!” 

* * *

_“You’re my most important person after all!”_  

* * *

  
  
Omake thingy (this is your fault): [from soldiergame]

 

“So Arthur… I was wondering…”    
  
“Hm?”   
  
“You like Mordred, right?”   
  
“He’s the most important person to me, after all!”   
  
“So does that make you a furry?”   
  
“Huh?” Arthur paused, turning a confused gaze to his teammate. 

 

“... Nevermind, forget that I asked.” 

 

“Hey Mordred! What’s a furry?” 


End file.
